


Descubrimiento de lo que soy

by Millarayand



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millarayand/pseuds/Millarayand
Summary: El proceso por el cual me di cuenta de lo que soy no está mal, solo es diferente.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Descubrimiento de lo que soy

Recuerdo el calor de tus manos subiendo por mi rostro, detallando mis facciones y acariciándome lentamente, como si me fuera a romper, como si algo malo estuviera pasando, pero todo iba bien, tus manos en mi rostro y las mías sobre las tuyas. Abrí los ojos, y pude ver mis propias pestañas de lo lento que todo mi cuerpo se movió, solo para acercarse al tuyo, anhelando amarte, besarte, y pasar mi vida junto a ti.

Pero nunca deseé estar entre tus brazos desnudos, mi anhelo siempre fue distinto al tuyo, y no supe ponerlo en palabras, para mi simplemente el cuidarte y hacerte feliz era suficiente. Hacerte sonreír cada vez que el sol naciera y sus rayos de luz iluminaran tu bello ser, acariciar tu espalda cuando tu estómago doliera, y sorprenderte todos los días, dormir a tu lado y nosotros hablando por horas era mi más grande fantasía. Sentir tu dulce aroma mientras te abrazaba por el resto de mi vida era todo lo que quería, no sabía cómo explicarte, y aveces solo quería compartirte un pedazito de mi vida, una serie, un libro que me había cambiado, y tú tomabas aquellas invitaciones como algo distinto. Algo que raramente pasaba por mi cabeza.

Debo estar rota pensé tantas veces, te amaba tanto pero aún así no lograba sentir nada cuando la situación se daba, solo mi amor por ti estaba y el gusto de abrazarte, pero nada más.

Cada vez me enamoraba más y más de ti, eras la persona de mi vida, pero comencé a notar cosas, cosas que dolieron, no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que logré sentir algo, mínimo, pero algo, pensé, ese algo que era nada, porque la verdad, es que, no fui capaz de corresponder tus anhelos al nivel que debía, nunca lo fui ni lo seré.

Quizás por eso rompiste nuestro acuerdos, no puedo enojarme, me dolió como la mierda, sentí que se me iba a caer el pecho de lo tanto que lo sentía punzar, me costó respirar por mucho tiempo, y aún más incompleta me sentí, pero ¿cómo culparte? si soy yo la que nunca pudo sentir aquello que buscabas, cómo culparte, no podía, jamás podré, quería guardar en mi mente las fotos que te saqué mientras me sonreías en la soledad, guardar el sonido de tu risa y la forma de tus ojos, quería guardar lo que eras, tu historia y tu personalidad me maravillaban tanto, que sentí la necesidad de separarte en dos. El tú que me mejoró para bien, y el tú que ya no buscó lo mismo que yo.

Fue tan extraño todo, pero en el final de todo, comprendí que no era culpa de ninguno. solo pude desear que fueras feliz, y no volver a ver tu rostro.

Tanto tiempo no supe qué pensar, seguí y decidí ser fuerte, esforzarme el doble y demostrarme a mí misma que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Fue un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente, todos mis sentimientos dañados, se despidieron de mi, ayudándome a mejorar, a cambiar y a comprender.

Entendí que nunca podré corresponder ese anhelo que la mayoría busca, no estoy rota, simplemente hubiera preferido estar comiendo un pastel en vez de estar en esas situaciones. Aún no comprendo si soy demisexual o asexual, pero ahora no me siento rota, ya no me siento culpable, y entiendo que cada uno es culpable de sus propias acciones, fue mi error no comunicarme bien.

Pero aprendí, y ahora no me dejaré vivir esa situación de nuevo. Mi alma vive en el espectro asexual, aún no comprendo bien en que parte especifica, pero por ahora, me siento agradecida de saber, que no soy una falla, no estoy rota, solo soy diferente. Mi amor siempre será de esta manera, y no hay nada malo con eso. El amor asexuado es hermoso y valido, al igual que el amor normativo, ninguno es más que otro, y debemos de aceptarnos quienes somos.

Siempre será difícil el proceso de realización, y siempre viviremos momentos tristes, pero lo que importa al final, es que tomemos esos recuerdos, y los volvamos una enseñanza, una que nos cambie la vida, y para mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, sé que es un texto bastante privado, pero como en la comunidad asexual somos tan pocos :[ decidí publicarlo, es difícil darse cuenta de lo que eres y aceptarlo, pero al final, lo mejor que podemos hacer es respetarnos y ser amables con nosotros mismos.  
> También decir que hay muuuuuuchas formas de asexualidad, cada experiencia es única y distinta, recuerden cuidarse a ustedes mismos y a sus sentimientos.  
> Besitos, que les vaya hermoso :]


End file.
